


Hamilton Drabbles

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Multi, NSFW, Smut, the drabbles with smut are mentioned in the summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: Just a hodge-podge of drabbles!





	1. Hercules x Reader Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules x reader fluff

“Truth or dare!”, Alexander practically screamed

“Umm…dare?”, Thomas answers with no sign of backing down

For a small get together, this turned out way better than expected. Hercules decided to get all our friends together at our house for drinks and games. Some of us have had more than others. Alexander for example, was drunkenly clinging to Eliza, trying to contain his laughter as he thought of the perfect dare for poor Thomas.

Hercules on the other hand was unfazed. I guess on a scale of Herc to Alexander, I was in the same state as Laf. Right in the middle. I sat right next to Herc with my head on his shoulder. With the exception of the Schuylers, no one knew about my crush on my roommate. It came out of nowhere.

A part of me secretly hoped he would feel the same way, but he wasn’t one to wear his emotions on his sleeve.

“I dare you to…kiss Angelica…on the lips”, he giggled

Thomas leaned in towards Angelica, who quickly pulled away.

“In your dreams”

“I guess that means you have to take another shot!”, he yelled 

Four shots later it was my turn. Every thirty minutes or so, Herc would make sure I was alright. I told him I was fine, knowing I was way past my limit. The rest of the the night was a blur. I woke up the next morning in my bed next to Peggy. Angelica and Eliza were fast asleep on the floor.

After taking my shower, I realized everyone else was still here as well. They opted to pass out in the living room which was a wreck. I loved my friends, but they sure did love to party. Whenever we went to someone else’s house, the same thing always happened.

I sighed as I started picking the empty cups off the ground. I gathered as much as I could before I realized Herc was standing in the doorway of the kitchen staring right at me. I nearly screamed as I dropped the cups out my hands.

“My bad”, he said as he helped me pick the cups up

“This is all your fault”, I mumbled

“For scaring you”

“Well yes”, I laughed, “but the mess. I blame you”

He smiled nervously and helped me clean half of the living room. I hate cleaning more than anything. As I got off the floor, I used him for support. The second my hands touch him, he tensed and pulled away.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”, he answered a little too quickly

“Fine”

As I turned to walk away, I felt him grab my hand.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Last night, you said something to me and I want to know why you said it”, he said a little irritated, “Was it just because you were drunk? Did you actually mean it?”

His voice started to waiver and I immediately felt guilty. I had no idea what I said to him last night, but whatever it was, it hurt him.

“You said you loved me”

I finally turned around after his confession. My heart was racing. I finally told him and had no recollection of it. 

“I…I…”

“It’s fine that you didn’t mean it I just needed to know the truth”, he muttered as he started to walk to his room

“Do I love you? Yes”, I said quickly, it was enough to get him to stop in his tracks and turn around

I looked at the messy state of our living room before I spoke again, “Do I like you? That’s still up for debate because this is a pretty big mess”

He grinned from ear to ear as he pulled me into a hug, nearly lifting off the floor, then pulled me in for a kiss.

“It’s about time”, someone groaned 

“Shut up Thomas!"


	2. Hercules x Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules x reader smut

The party was in full swing and everyone you loved were there to celebrate the end of your engagement to Hercules. With the wedding only three days away, you both decided to do something with both your groomsmen and bridesmaids. 

They were all in the living room drinking and playing games, but you and Herc were no where to be found. 

Your hands were pinned above your head, his lips leaving a trail of hickeys on your neck. You tried to squeeze your thighs together to relieve the tension, but his thigh was pushed between your legs. 

He grinned as you rubbed your pussy against his thigh. He knew he had you.

“You still want to hold off sex until the night of our wedding?”, he groaned

You both decided to not have sex a month before the wedding. It seemed like a good idea in theory, but actually executing the plan proved to be very difficult. 

You could feel your resolve melting away as he rubbed your clit through your panties. 

“Herc”, you moaned

“Yes baby?”

Hercules pinched your nipple and you were at a lose. Your back arched from off the wall as another moan slipped out, louder than before.

“Slip those panties to the side and let me fuck you”, he whispered softly in your ear

After telling him yes, he ripped your panties off and pushed your legs apart. He wrapped your legs around his waist and pushed his tip into your pussy.

You nearly screamed from waiting for so long and you could care less if everyone heard.


	3. Thomas x Reader Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas x reader fluffy-ish?

_1:30 am_

Blinking my eyes open at this ungodly hour was sure to come back and bite me in a few hours. I had to get up in a few hours for work, yet here I am following the awful music through my shared apartment. I had no idea how to place the genre, but if somehow screamo and techno had a lovechild this would be the result.

The past few nights my roommate gets home very late and ends up staying up all night.Thomas told me he would be home early, meaning for once he could get a full night of sleep. Instead I found him in his room dancing around to the same godawful music he claimed to hate.

His sporadic movements didn’t match the usual smooth moves he used at the club, this was so unlike him and oddly enough I enjoyed it. I leaned against the door, a small smile spreading across my face as I watched my best friend dance across the room. 

I was still highly irritated that he woke me up when I had work in a few hours, but this was worth it.

As he made his way across the room, he spun on his heel and stopped in his tracks once he saw me at his door. His face dropped and his eyes widened.

“Why are you still up darlin’?”

“Oh me? I love getting up at 1:30 in the morning when I know I have to go to work”, I said sarcastically

“ _Oh_. I’m so sorry (Y/N). I didn’t realize–”

“Why are you still up  _darlin’_?”, I mocked as a smirk appeared on his face

“I’m going over something for work, but I needed a break so I found something that I couldn’t possibly fall asleep to”

I put my hand on my hips and glared at my friend, “You’re lucky you’re cute, because your taste in music is awful.”

“Oh so you think I’m cute now?”, he smirked as he followed me to the hallway

“Goodnight Thomas”, I called as I made my way to my room, hiding my blush, “Get some rest please, I know you’ll do great tomorrow”

He smiled softly and I had a hard time not returning it. 

“Goodnight (Y/N)”, he winked as he made his way back to his room

As he turned the music down, I pulled myself under the covers. I was ready to fall asleep, but my mind was stuck on the man who lived down the hallway.


	4. James x Reader Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James x reader

James was known to come stumbling in in the early hours of the morning. Most of it had to do with working with Thomas to get their plan approved. This meant late nights in which I was already asleep by the time he got home. 

Surprisingly, he got arrived at a decent time tonight and fell right asleep, but by 2 am his tossing and turning woke me up. I turned to my side to see my boyfriend on his back.

“Are you alright Jemmy?”

He smiled softly at the nickname before softly replying, “I…I’m alright baby”

He was still tired, but something was keeping him awake and knowing him, it would keep him up all night. I moved closer to lay my head on his chest as wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead and sighed.

“Tell me what you’re thinking right now. I promise you I’m a better listener than Thomas”

“You’ve always been a better listener than Thomas”, he laughed, “Although he was pretty attentive tonight”

“What makes you say that?”

He paused for a moment. Whatever this was it was pretty big. He was never one to keep things from me unless he had a really good reason.

“He gave me some advice tonight and I think he has a point”

He kissed my cheek as he sat up to fish something out of the nightstand.

“Something has been on my mind for quite some time now and trying to find the right moment for it has been killing me. I wanted to wait until after work, but I get home way too late. Do I wait until dinner? No, that would be too cheesy and predictable”, he rambled 

“James what is it that’s troubling you so much?”, I finally asked as I laid my head on his shoulder

“I feel like I’ve been in love with you from the moment Thomas introduced at that dinner party. I can’t see myself being with anyone but you because you make me look forward to spending the rest of my life with someone who makes me feel complete.”

James turned to face me and I finally saw what he grabbed from the drawer. He opened up a small velvet box and smiled nervously. My heart skipped a beat.

“(Y/N), will you–”

“Yes, yes I’ll marry you”, I nearly screamed as I jumped in his lap, nearly knocking him off the bed

I kissed him all over, repeatedly saying yes until I reached his lips. He pulled me in so tight that I knew he wouldn’t dare let go. When I pulled away, he slipped the ring on my finger.

“I love you Jemmy”

“I love you too Mrs. Madison”

As he pulled me close again, I made a mental note to thank Thomas the next time I saw him.


	5. Omegaverse Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Laf x Alpha!Herc x Omega!John x Omega!Reader smut

A vacation was what you and your partners desperately needed. With your work schedules getting more hectic as the weeks dragged on, you barely had a chance to see them. When your alphas announced that they were planning a getaway, you immediately packed your clothes.

The beach wasn’t as crowded as it was the day before. This was mostly due to the fact that the sun was beginning to set. Hercules picked a secluded area away from anyone else on the beach. 

Lafayette smiled as he watched his omegas excitedly talk about what they wanted to do for the rest of your vacation. He could smell a mix of your scents permeate the area. Your honey and vanilla mixed perfectly with John’s nutmeg and orange. 

You leaned against Hercules as Lafayette kissed John’s neck. He leaned against Laf, blushing at his public displays of affection. He kissed his omega from his ear down his neck until he reached the nape. He sunk his teeth into his skin and you watched John’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

“I can’t wait to mark you two”, Herc grinned as he wrapped his arms around you, “Your heats are only a couple days away”

It was your turn to blush now. Herc’s cock was hardening against your back as he watched Laf and John. Just as Laf’s hand slipped past John’s swimming trunks, Herc’s hand slipped into your bathing suit. He rubbed slow circles against your clit as Laf started stroking John, feeling him grow in his hand. 

“Look at our omegas Herc. Can’t wait to make it official”, Laf groaned softly as he pushed himself against John

“Are we going to fuck one of them at the same time or take our turns with both?”, Herc said it in your ear, but it was loud enough for Laf to hear

He tightened his grip on John after hearing Herc’s question. 

“Alpha”, John whimpered

The smell of that small, secluded area smelled of nothing but arousal. Herc pushed his finger past your slick covered thighs and into your pussy. You moaned, pushing yourself into Herc’s cock. Herc kissed your spot just behind your ear as he added two more fingers. He smirked as you squeezed yourself around his fingers.

“I think as soon as they go into heat, we each take one and mark them. Then, we switch. Is that what you want, ma cherie?”

When you opened your eyes, Laf was staring right at you. His gaze went to your chest. Herc pulled the top of your bathing suit down at some point.

“Yes”, you moaned 

You could feel your alpha curling his fingers and you wanted to scream. They began whispering in both of ears all the dirty things they wanted to do you once you were in heat and that pushed you over the edge.

John came before you, crying out as he trembled against Laf. His soft scent filled the air again and Laf sighed in content as he gave John as possessive kiss.

Herc used his other hand to rub quicker circles against your clit. As soon as he mentioned wanting to fuck you at the same time with Laf, you came all over his fingers. 

You watched John crawl over to you and rest his head on your shoulder. You lazily kissed each other. Herc cleaned one of his fingers, then he gave them to Laf, who sucked his fingers clean. 

He pulled you in for a kiss when you and John finished, telling you how sweet you tasted. You and John sat with your boyfriends purring and making out as the sun went down.


	6. Omegaverse Smut Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Laf x Alpha!Herc x Omega!John x Omega!Reader smut Part 2

John’s soft moans filled your ears as you woke up from your nap. His head rested against Herc’s lap as Laf kissed between his thighs.

You could feel slick dripping down your thighs. You were finally in heat.

“Hey, baby”, Herc grinned

You smiled as he made his way to you. Herc kissed you, rubbing your clit, softly biting your neck. 

“Soon baby girl, soon”

As he stretched you with three fingers, Laf with John. They both smiled watching their two omegas writhing beneath them with their moans filling the room. Herc rubbed his cock, ready to claim you.

You could hear Laf telling John how he was going to fuck him and it was driving him insane. John pressed himself against Laf, already on edge. He took his time sliding into John, waiting for him to adjust. When it was time, Laf slammed into John.

“Alpha”, he cried out

“Is it too much?”

“Feels good”

You watched join in shock. This wasn’t your first time with your alphas, but something about it was different. Everything was heightened. Every touch was more sensitive than the next. You wanted to watch John get fucked by Laf. You wanted them to fuck you at the same time. The possibilities were endless.

You gasped as you felt Herc’s tip slip past your entrance. Once he bottomed out, he placed his forearms on both sides of your head, caging you in. He kissed you gently on the lips before he peppered your cheeks and forehead with more. Herc was going to take his time with both you and John.

He grabbed your hip with one hand as he slowly rocked his hips. You knew he was taking his time mainly because he wasn’t small. He was afraid to hurt you, but you knew how bad you wanted it.

He sped up to a normal pace, whispering in your ear how much you were loved and how much he couldn’t wait for you to be his. You tried to blink your tears away. He placed his hand on your cheek and kissed you again.

Laf’s heart warmed at the sight. He would give you both the same treatment after you’ve been marked. John could hear your quiet whimpers as you took Herc in and he couldn’t wait for it to be his turn. You couldn’t wait to have your turn with Laf too.

John was getting close and so were you. Your moans grew louder as you shuttered against your partners. You wrapped your legs around Herc as kissed your neck, right above your scent gland.

John came first, screaming Laf’s name. You came soon after. As soon as you came, you felt Herc’s teeth sink into your skin. You both felt nothing but bliss. Everything seemed to change. Herc and Laf came with a grunt, quickly pulling out. 

They laid next to you and John kissing and making sure you were relaxed.

“Was that alright?, Herc asked tentatively

“It was perfect”

“Good”, he kissed your mark, finally content, “My little omega”

You smiled as he pulled you into his side. You and John were beginning to doze off. You were going to need all the energy you could muster if you were going to get claimed again. 


	7. Omegaverse Smut Pt. 3

Herc slipped into John with ease, keeping him pinned to the bed. As soon as you both woke up, Laf and Herc were crawling into bed with you. He buried himself deeper into John. 

The smell of his arousal hit you and Laf as you wrapped your legs around him. Laf slowly dipped two of his fingers into your slick, smiling as you squeezed yourself around him.

“Alpha”, you gasped

He pulled his fingers out and licked it off his fingers, then pulled you into a kiss. When he pulled away, he had a dreamy look in his eye. Both of your scents combined was so intoxicating. 

“I hope you know”, John groaned, “He’s going to be rough”

You smirked at John. He was barely keeping himself together. Herc was taking his time with him in the the same way he did with you. You remembered feeling every inch of Herc stretch you as he marked you. 

Laf sat up so you could straddle him. You sunk down on his cock, digging your nails into his shoulders. He gripped your hips as he kissed your neck, right next to where Herc marked you. You purred, pressing yourself into him.

“In due time my love”

Laf nipped at your mark as he set a rough pace for you. You groaned as you held on to him. Laf could feel you tightening around him as your slick dripped down his cock. He’s been waiting for this moment with Herc. The moment when the two of you would finally be their’s. In a few moments that statement would ring true. 

He could see that John was getting close as Herc pushed himself deeper into him. John held onto him as if his life depended on it. 

“Almost there”, Herc cooed as he kissed John fervently

Herc abandoned his slow, sensual pace in favor of being as rough as Laf. You sat in Laf’s lap riding him. You knew you were close. You knew John was close. It was only a matter of time.

“Alpha”, John whined

Laf held on to you as he flipped you over on the bed so he could be on top. You felt yourself cumming at the same time as John. Laf’s teeth sunk into your neck, just under where Herc marked you. 

There was nothing but bliss. When you looked at John, Herc was moving away from where he marked him. He could barely move and neither could you. Laf was laying on top of you, kissing all over your face. 

“We can take a bath when you wake up”, Herc said as he pulled the covers back

You and John laid in the middle of the bed. They both took turns kissing the both of you. Laf wrapped his arm around you as Herc wrapped his arm around John. 

As you dozed off, they shared a grin, finally in content that they had claimed their omegas. 


End file.
